french_song_contestfandomcom-20200216-history
French Song Contest 10
|supervisor = French ESC|cities = 29|system = ESC Style|image1 = Titre.png|caption1 = Slogan : "#Celebrate"|winning_entry = Gravity Richard Olinski ft. Anna Zak|image2 = Gravity - Richard Orlinski ft. Anna Zak & Fat Joe|venue = Centre Bell}}Previous edition : French Song Contest #09 Following edition: French Song Contest #11 ---- The tenth edition of the French Song Contest will be hold in following the victory of the city during the ninth edition. Every cities that competed during the previous edition are renewed, with no withdrawing or return cities. This is the first time this has happened since the debut of the contest. Two semi-finals of 14 cities occured to determine which 7 cities in each semi-final would join Montreal, the host, in the final. 7 cities will qualify for the Grand Final in each semi-final. 's entry take them revenge and won the edition with 133 points. 's girl band and 's entry got the same place than their firsts tries, with respectively 120 points and 110 points. Specifity of the 10th edition The specificity of the tenth edition is the "returning songs" ! For the first time, artists and songs who's don't win previously could have a second chances to take the crown. Winning songs aren't allowed obviously but winners who've competed more than once time can be back with an other songs ;) The broadcasters will have to choose a song who've already been send from their own city than they have been assigned, but 2 exceptions have been made for & . Because they's don't many choices, the supervisor had decide to give more choices and they could borrow to a city from the same French region. Saint-Etienne could choose a 's song, and Poitiers could borrow to . Slogan & logo Celebration is all about this edition. "Celebrate" the 10th edition, celebrate all the returning artists, guests and joy about qualifications and victory. Celebrate also the longevity of the contest after after little hopes that there's at the arrival of the FSC in the Eurofans. Glitters and gold was the perfect thing to match with the slogan. The circle form is an other way to remind the unity of every musics and french cities, as every glitters as an artists who come together for one and a same goal... Celebrate ! Local Selection (NF) By videos * decided on its artists by calling on 3 of the best female singers who represented the coastal city. Few hours later, the Festival de Cannes has crownd MAI LAN, (with 34 points), for a comeback with the song "Blaze Up". * held the 2nd edition of Direction Triomphe where 3 singers fighting for a comeback in the French Song Contest. the young girl''' Angélina won his ticket with the song "Jamais sans toi" and 78 of points. * has called David Guetta for host Local Selection named Mélodies d'Avignon. Through a system of grades out of 10, 3 acts has competed during 5 days. After this, that's the duet '''Luna & IYAZ who've been selected with an average of 22/24. They'll sing her song "Run this town" at Montreal. By polls * directed a selection with his 4 best entries called La revanche de Marseille. After few TBA of votes, it's 'Thérapie TAXI & Roméo Elvis '''with the song "Hit Sale" who've been choose to be back in the FSC. * held the 3rd edition of [[Une chanson pour...|''Une chanson pour Metz]] and make a poll between the best Metz's entries.It's "Alive" by '''Sasha '''who take the crown and gonna try an other time to win the French Song Contest. * created the LS called ''Qui revient pour Dijon ?. ''Through 2 semi-finals and 1 final, 4 acts compted for make his comeback. With 6 votes from juries, it's '''Jenifer & '''the song "Notre Idylle" who'll fight again for the potential victory. Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Qualified for The Last Chair Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 14 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final, 6 are in French & 6 in English. 2 songs are in these both languages. Second Semi-Final Out of the 14 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final, five are in French, six are in English & three in the both languages The Last Chair For the first time, a "second chance" step have been had to the French Song Contest. Juries and televote are join to give them 12 pts and choose the 15th city who'll be in Grand Final with the firsts qualifiers and the host . The battle will be made between the cities who's arrived 8th at their own semi-final, vs. ;Color key Qualify in Grand Final Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 15 cities fought to win the tenth French Song Contest: the fourteen qualified cities from the semis-finals, the winner of The Last Chair, and the host . Category:Editions